


Save Our Last Goodbye

by AspiringFictionist



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne is pretty nice, Based on a song, But come on he eats people give him a break, But really frickin cute dumbasses, Dan is also nice, Depression, Eddie is morally questionable, Fluff, I felt like a sappy idiot writing it but thats okay, M/M, Other, Separation, the ending is so pure, they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFictionist/pseuds/AspiringFictionist
Summary: He drops to his knees, pulling the bloody slime towards himself. It had been absorbed into his body before he finishes drawing it into a hug, but that's okay.He can't process the wave of emotion that hits him. It's so warm and positive.So he cries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on "Save Our Last Goodbye" by Disturbed. I was listening to it this morning and knew I had to write this. If you look closely, you can see bits where the lyrics align with the fic (obviously I'm not referring to the bits where the title is straight up said)

**Goodbye, Eddie.**

Eddie can feel it. Every moment seemed hypersensitive. He hates to admit that he feels like it happened in slow motion, each moment drawn out in what seemed like hours.

But it still was too fast. 

He could feel Venom leaving, watch as the symbiote shielded him in a black sheet. He can feel as a hole opens inside him. He had never noticed how empty he felt until he was no longer full. It's so slow, the symbiote leaving second by second, and its agonizing. 

There isn't any actual pain. Eddie isn't hurt, Venom wouldn't allow that. But he still hurts. His alien is gone. The dumb parasite he had feared, loathed, but grown to appreciate, was gone. 

He crashes to the ocean, ignoring the water that tries to drown him as he cries out.

“Venom! Venom!  _ Venom, please _ !”

Eddie still won't admit it. But he cried. He says that it was the water on his face. It was just a convenient way to hide his despair.

He hates this so much. He doesn't want it to be over. 

“Venom? Hey, please be there?”

He isn't surprised when there isn't an answer, but it still hurts like hell.

He curls up on his bed, staring at the wall. If he lets his vision unfocus, he can see random shapes in the textures of his wall. When he tries that, seeking peace, his eyes manage to trace out Venom. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, “Why? Why you? Death could've taken anyone else. Why couldn't we be left alone? Why were you ripped away from me…”

It's not the first time Eddie was depressed. He's a disaster of a human being. But this seems worse than when Anne dumped him, or when his high school sweetheart manipulated him. 

He's so hollow. He always feels hot. He has no appetite. He would take endless hunger over no hunger any day now. He often drifts into his thoughts, only to realize he wasn't even thinking, he just managed to lose a few hours doing a great big pile of absolute nothing. 

Its devastating. He's in constant mental agony. Part if him knows that this is normal, this is how he felt before Venom.

But he can't seem to recall this emptiness being so powerful before. That stupid alien left a space in his being that nothing can fill.

Not like Eddie is trying to fill it. Speaking from a medical perspective, he should try to fix himself up. But he just wants Venom back.

It's been a few days. Anne notices that Eddie hasn't recovered from the whole thing. So, being the kind person she is, she invites Eddie to join her and Dan for some stargazing. 

Obviously, they drive out of the city, to a random field clear of lights. 

“Look, the big dipper.” Anne points up, and Eddie easily finds it. It's the only constellation he can always find. He remembers that when he first saw it he was so happy.

“And the little dipper,” Dan adds, pointing up.

Eddie feels inclined to add, “There's Orion.”

Anne looked a bit surprised, “Didn't expect you to know constellations.” 

Eddie huffs, “I'm not an idiot. It's a basic constellation.”

Being honest, he used to only know where Orion was because he could find the three stars. But he could never fully build the whole thing. Now he can, he’s looked at countless star charts, wondering if Venom lived in one. 

The sky is beautiful. Stars shine far above, glittering specks in the black sky.

The blackness seems to move when he doesn't focus on it. He knows it's his mind, he thinks every dark shadow moves. But it's never Venom. Venom is gone.

Anne smiles, and Eddie can momentarily be happy. He's thankful Anne and Dan would share what was obviously meant to be a date night with him. 

They drive back, and he actually is happy for a while. They laugh and joke. 

Then Dan slips up.

“Glad to know that parasite isn't eating you anymore.”

Eddie freezes, Anne glances at him from the passenger seat. She can vaguely understand that Venom wasn't a parasite. 

Eddie doesn't want to reveal how much he misses the alien, so he just laughs, “Yeah. Feels great to not have my organs being eaten.”

Honestly he'd take that over the despair. It doesn't feel right anymore. The loneliness. The emptiness. 

Before dragging himself into a short slumber, he always replays his last memory of Venom.

It doesn't make him happier. 

It seems to be worse each time he replays it. But anything is better than nothing. 

He wants to save that moment. That final feeling of connection. He saves what he refuses to believe is their last goodbye. Because he never said goodbye back. Therefore Venom is obligated to be alive. 

Eddie likes to believe that one day he'll move on, forget about Venom.

But that night, when he wakes in a cold sweat, scared and lonely and so, so  _ empty _ , he knows he can't.

He tries to ignore it. Tries to stare at the shadow, melding them into Venom's alien face. Embedding the slimy creature that's about 90% teeth into his mind. 

He tries sorting through happier memories. He remembers Venom laughing at him, calling him a loser and an idiot and a pussy. 

The vague memory of Venom’s alien laugh kills him. He wants to hear it again, just once. To savor it, be able to appreciate it.

That's when he knows he can't just let go.

He throws on a sweater, pants, then walks out into the cold night.

He walks the whole way. He hopes its worth it. 

Eddie stops at the shore, looking out at where the rocket crumbled into the sea. Where Drake, Riot, the stupid alien invasion… and Venom all disappeared. 

He sits there until the sky begins to lighten. Nothing, no one. 

He is disappointed, but it's no problem. He'll come every day until he dies.

Anne continues to try and pry Eddie out of his odd sadness. It helps, how hard she tries to cheer him up even though he ruined her life. Before, he might've hoped for a romance to return, but he wants her to stay with Dan.

He begins to doubt himself. Maybe Venom is dead. He shouldn't give up so soon, its his third day of waiting on the beach. But maybe he should.

No.

He can't.

Not ever. 

He gets worse. He knows it's terrible for him. But he can't help it. He seems to fall deeper and deeper until all he can think about is getting Venom back. About getting us back. We. Them. Ours. 

Rather than hiding in darkness, he lights candles so there's light everywhere (without absolutely destroying his electricity bill). The shadows remind him of Venom. It hurts.

He vaguely wonders if there's an afterlife, and if he could meet Venom there. He shuts that thought down, refusing to accept that the symbiote is dead.

He goes to the beach early. It's still day. The day is blue, and Eddie watched it fade to the blackest night he can remember. But maybe he's being dramatic.

His hopes are falling. Venom would be back by now if he was ever going to come back. 

“Hey boy, you can't be out here. Head home, we don't take kindly to… loiterers.” There's a weird pause before the final word, as if the speaker didn't know English very well. But Eddie can't detect any foreign accent. He immediately wishes for the best, though his luck tells him it's a murderer. 

He turns, and sees a chubby man probably a few inches taller than himself. He's pale and sickly looking, blood flecks around his mouth. 

Eddie's hopes immediately rise. Its dark, he’s probably not visible beneath his hood.

“Venom…?”

The man stiffened, then hacks viciously. Its gruesome, the stranger coughing up blood. Then  _ something  _ plops out of his mouth. Its slimy, and small. A bit bigger than his hand, but smaller than a plate.

Eddie immediately knows what it is. 

He drops to his knees, pulling the bloody slime towards himself. It had been absorbed into his body before he finishes drawing it into a hug, but that's okay. 

He feels full again. He hugs himself, hugs  _ them _ . It's amazing. He can't process the wave of emotion that hits him. It's so warm and positive.

So he cries. Because he doesn't know what else to do. He sobs and apologizes and whimpers random nothings he doesn't even remember after saying. 

The symbiote is quiet, then Venom's voice, far weaker than it was once, manages to speak to him.

**Food** .

It's just like when they first met. Eddie sighs in relief, and walks away from the beach, still hugging himself.

When he passes the man, he’s still alive.

“Help… it, it ate my  _ organs _ .” 

Eddie should feel pity. But he's too wrapped up in the happiness of having Venom back. So instead he just feels Venom's hunger. 

Black goo wrapped around him, thin and barely covering him. But after the dying man is consumed, Venom's mass increases just a little.

Eddie knows he shouldn't be so happy after consuming a poor man, but he was going to die anyway. Eddie's kind of a shitty person, but if Venom is alive, then it's okay.

Ripples of pleasure come from the symbiote. 

Eddie smiles, “I'll make something at home. Tater tots sound okay?”

The mental equivalent of a nod comes through. 

  * ♡•♡•♡•



**Eddie. Eddie, I'm bored.**

He sighs, “You know. Maybe I should've left you on that beach.”

They both know just how painful it was for both of them. So they joke. Venom ponders a response.

**But you didn't.**

Eddie laughs, “Yeah I guess not. Coulda fooled me.”

**Probably. You're very dumb.**

“Wow thanks,” he waves politely when a mother gives a look that say ‘please get away from my children you maniac.’

He enjoys walking. They enjoy walking, the sun warming their body.

**You make us look crazy.**

Eddie can't help it, he grins stupidly, “Crazy in love.”

Pleasant happiness rolls over him, and Venom wraps a hidden tentacle around Eddie underneath his sweater.

**Yes. But still crazy.**

“Hm, too bad.”

Eddie finds it funny how their roles have reversed. He once complained to Venom about sounding crazy, but now Venom is the one who doesn't want to sound crazy.

“No one else will be involved with us, so we don't need to make them think we're normal.”

**True. Maybe you aren't an idiot.**

“Thanks.”

  * ♡•♡•♡•



Eddie gasps, shooting up from under his -their- blankets.

**Calm down, just a dream.**

It wasn't his first nightmare since they reconnected. But this time, Venom doesn't just comfort him.

**We can hide that memory. Erase it. Prevent it from hurting us.**

Eddie paused, “Really? How?”

**To complex for a weak minded human to understand.**

Eddie laughs. He knows that its true, Venom just purposefully worded it as an insult. 

He doesn't really have to think about it, “No.”

The shock that rippled across his being is a bit surprising.

**Why?**

Eddie shrugs, “Dunno. I guess I just want to remember it. Save our last goodbye.”

**Last?** The symbiote speaks the next words with a strange emotion Eddie can't understand.  **How do you know? You cannot predict the future.**

Eddie hums, “I won't let it happen. No more goodbyes. Ever. That was the last one. We're together forever now.”

Venom purrs, and the black mass that is his Other proceeds to seep from his skin. It could around him an alien, but oh so much nicer version of a hug. 

**I like that. Good idea. Smart Eddie.**

Eddie smiles, doing his best to hug the symbiote back, “Yeah, I do my best.”

**We will do our best, no more goodbyes.**

“Mhm, just us.” Eddie almost hesitates before his next words, but Venom already knows this. He's known for a long time, even if neither said it.

**I love you too, Eddie. My perfect Other.**

“Stop reading my mind! Its ruins the sentimental value!”

Venom laughs, ignoring Eddie's stupid human values. Instead the symbiote coils closer, enjoying the happiness bouncing between them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an add-on. This chapter is very, very loosely based on "you're mine" by Disturbed.

Eddie had began to realize just how much Venom means to him.

Honestly, he deserves to be called an idiot for taking so long to grasp. He and Venom are so close, they've said they love each other. But apparently Eddie is really just that blind. 

He sighs, getting dressed. Venom, surprisingly, hasn't spoken yet.

Eddie has found that, recently, the symbiote likes to choose its first words of the day carefully. 

“Hey V, we’re having breakfast with Anne and Dan, so I'd actually like it if you started talking soon.”

There's a considerate ripple of emotion, then something like a mental shrug. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Don't complain if I order something you don't want.”

Apparently that line was what Venom had been waiting for, because he barely finishes his words when Venom finally spoke, **All I want is you.**

Eddie laughs, joy and love bouncing between them. 

If he looks back, Eddie can't understand why he was so dumb. How he thought his life was going great. Pain he hadn't realized weighed on him until Venom came along. It's kind of fun, comparing the two portions of his life known as pre-Venom and post-Venom.

Now he never seemed to have any aches and pains, he felt lighter and stronger. In every way possible, Venom had improved his life. It was kinda worth the whole eating people thing. 

**That's nice of you. You've improved me, too.**

Eddie pauses, “Really? I don't see how a super powerful alien was improved by a flimsy human.”

Venom playfully jabs Eddie with a tendril, **True, humans are flimsy. But you were there, Riot was strong. He could do things I cannot, he was always stronger. But together, we beat him. You improved me.**

Eddie smiles at the thought, “Yeah, I guess. Now no more tentacles, we're going out.”

Venom hums, **Why haven't we told Anne?**

“I don't know. I guess I'm worried.”

**Why?**

“Because.”

**Because why?**

Eddie shakes his head. The exchange is so childish and innocent, despite the fact that it was between him and a carnivorous alien. 

“Well, she helped us. But she doesn't understand just how important we are. Dan understands even less. I guess I thought it was safer is no one knew about us.”

**If no one knows, no one will be able to help in a bad situation.**

Eddie is a bit surprised at how much sense that makes, “Hm, I think you're right. Maybe we'll tell her today. She can't freak out in IHOP.”

Venom gives the mental equivalent of a nod.

•♡•♡•♡•

“Hey Eddie, took you long enough. It's nice to see you.” Anne gives him a hug, though it's short enough to not be awkward.

“Yeah you too. Why'd you invite me out? I don't wanna keep intruding upon your dates.” Eddie says.

Venom shifts somewhere, **We should go on dates.**

Eddie isn't sure what emotion to respond with, so he tries to convey that they'll talk about it later.

“It's fine, we like seeing that you're still alive.” Dan jokes.

Anne laughs, “Yeah, if you're gone too long you could get in far more trouble than a normal human should be able to.”

Venom sends a smug **That's because we aren't a normal human.**

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

“Come on, let's get our seats.”

The moment they're inside, Venom seems to multiply their hunger. 

**Get extra bacon. Or else.**

It's an empty threat Eddie tries not to laugh at. 

They sit, and a young woman takes their orders. She sounds nervous and unsure, probably her first job. 

Which should've told Eddie to be on edge. He wasn't. 

“So Eddie, what have you been up too? Still in that trashy apartment?” Anne asks, it's a joke with genuine curiosity behind it.

“Nothing really, we, I got a new job. I got to interview some psycho a few weeks ago so that's cool. And yes, I still live in that apartment. I've cleaned it up, I swear.” Eddie has to catch himself before saying we. Maybe saying we would be the easiest way to tell them?

“Here you three, oh no!” 

The poor girl trips a bit and one of the plates is in the air for only one second before Venom seizes control of that arm and catches it. 

The girl looks amazed, “That was incredible!”

Anne looks irritated, “Yeah Eddie, incredible.”

Eddie sheepishly sets the plate on their table. Turns out he saved Dan's breakfast. 

“Thanks, consider you catching my plate payment.” Dan smiles, trying his best to be friendly. The poor guy still seems to never know how to act around Eddie. 

When their waitress has left, thoroughly ashamed for nearly dropping a plate, Anne leans close, quiet and clearly annoyed.

“Is there something you'd like to say Eddie?”

**Yeah, our bacon is dry.**

Eddie can't help but laugh, “Sorry! Not laughing at you.”

She catches on, “I knew it, how on Earth did you keep this secret so long?”

Dan shakes his head, “Keep what secret?”

“Uh, you remember that parasite?”

**Parasite!?**

“Yeah, um, it came back. It didn't die.”

**Stop calling us a parasite. Parasites only take, we mutually give and take. It's a consensual relationship, not like a parasite.**

That's the first time Venom actually explained why it disliked the term. 

Dan blinks, “You mean that black blob is still inside you? Isn't it eating you?”

Eddie shakes his head, “No. That was a misunderstanding. After we reunited, we were way closer. There's no more eating my organs.”

**Yeah, I prefer to eat your-**

“Please, if you finish that sentence I will personally go on an all vegetable diet.”

**No! I was going to say face!**

Eddie sends suspicion through their bond. "That isn't much better, but I'll let it slide."

“Um, what was that about?” Dan looks mildly startled.

Eddie blushes, “Uh, I don't-”

“Oh my God, please don't tell me you do weird things with that alien?”

Eddie moves his hand in a so-so gesture. 

“Why did I ask? I really don't want these images.” 

Venom laughs in their mind. 

“Sorry for not telling you. When I finally got V back, I was scared. I didn't want us to be separated. We don't ever want to separate again.” 

Anne looks over at Dan's confused and slightly startled face, “Hey, don't look so confused. It's, they're like us. But, you know, in one body.”

Dan nods, “I get that, it's just, well, really alien.”

She laughs softly, “You could say that again.”

•♡•♡•♡•

**That went very well.**

For once, Venom doesn't sound sarcastic. 

“Yeah, it really did.”

**Now they won't try to give you to other humans.**

Eddie smiles at the odd way Venom refers to Anne trying to hook him up with her friends. 

“Nope, now it's just us. Like always, and forever.” Its something way cheaper than Eddie would ever expect himself to say out loud, but he can't hide anything from Venom.

**Yes, you're mine, and I am yours. We are us.**

Eddie doesn't bother asking for a clarification on that last bit. It's the typical, deep philosophy that a human can't understand. 

**And anyone tries to come between us, then we will eat them.**

Eddie would normally, agree but his happy mood turns to teasing, “I don't know. What if they're stronger than us?”

**No! We will vanquish any foe. Nothing can hurt us, not ever. Not my Eddie.**

Venom rises above their skin, inky blackness wrapping around him affectionately. 

“Nothing will hurt you either V. And if I do end up being dumb and accidentally hurt you, you better tell me instantly.” 

**Always will tell you. Though too much food will never hurt.**

Eddie recalls a time when he was a stubborn child, and on Thanksgiving he ate so much he couldn't sleep comfortably. He was a dumb eight year old. 

**You're a dumb adult, but don't worry. We know all your memories.**

“What about your memories?” The hesitant silence makes him wish he hadn't spoke.

**No, you deserve access to my memories too. You can know whatever you want.**

Eddie's first question was one he'd always wanted to ask, “Who was your first host?”

Venom coils uncomfortably, shrinking closer in something like a flinch. 

**Tel-kar was my first host. Bad. Very bad. Eddie is much better. The best. Even if he's a bit of a pussy.**

“Hey!”

Venom's mass ripples in a laugh, **It's a term of endearment.**

“No it isn't, there is literally no way to make that positive.”

**Same with parasite.**

Eddie sulks, “Whatever.”

Venom's pride is purposefully poured over Eddie. 

Literally. The symbiote crawls over their body, similar to when they mask. But there isn't any extra mass or defined detail, just black goo in a thin layer over their body. 

Venom tickles their neck, **We should eat.**

“Already?” He sighs, “Fine. What do you want?”

**Chocolate.**

Eddie agrees, walking to the kitchen. There's various different chocolate foods around the apartment. They just grab a few Hershey's bars. 

Eddie unwraps one, and Venom's fanged mouth snaps it up before Eddie can even finish moving their hand to his face. 

“Jeez, can't I eat without you interfering?”

**No.**

“C'mon love, sharing is caring.”

**Yes, but do I really care?**

Eddie sighs, “Honestly, I don't particularly care. All I eat is junk food. Maybe i really will go on an all vegetable diet.”

**No, here, take it. Venom shoves another bar of chocolate in Eddie's face.**

“I'm joking, you know that.”

**Sometimes it's hard to tell, humans are very contradictory.**

“Mhm, sorry love. Even I don't understand humans.” 

**Understandable. Humans are disastrous.**

“You eat people, you have no right to judge.”

**Fine. Can we watch TV?**

“Sure, preferably none of those awful sitcoms.”

**But I like them.**

Eddie can't help but give in, Venom sends pulses of love and the mental version of puppy dog eyes that have Eddie quickly letting the symbiote have its way.

Venom is sure to make Eddie feel loved and happy, even with that awful, prerecorded laugh track playing every few seconds.

**You're mine, Eddie.**

“I know, you only tell me every hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for new Venom fics! I have a lot of ideas (most of them based on songs from various other bands [i.e. 5FDP, Shinedown, Halestorm]). As always, any feedback is appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first Venom fic and I absolutely adore this pairing. I don't think I've ever been so emotionally invested in a morally questionable character before (wow I just ignored the whole crew from SoC but okay). I love how close they are, despite the fact that they're almost unhealthily obsessed with the other. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave me comments because I need constant validation, and honestly I don't even care to lie about that.
> 
> Construction criticism is greatly appreciated, I always seek to improve my writing skills. 
> 
> If enough people want, I might add a second chapter fluffy enough to drown a horse. (Please don't question my metaphor)


End file.
